1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that is installed under a platform of a vehicle having a side PTO (Partial Transmission Outlet).
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional vehicles, generators that generate only the specific voltage such as 12 V or 24 V necessary for driving the vehicles are installed.
Since conventional generators installed on vehicles are used for driving the vehicles, they cannot be used for fieldwork such as sheetmetal, steelframe fabrication in the open air where electric power is not available. Therefore, when fieldwork is performed, a power switchboard and a generator required for fieldwork should be loaded on a platform of a vehicle. Thus, another vehicle becomes necessary for loading tools necessary for the fieldwork. Accordingly, conventional generators have the problem that they are much more costly and consume extreme amounts of time.
The object of the present invention is: to enable all work, in which a power supply is used in the open air where electric power is not available, such as sheetmetal, steelframe fabrication, and lighting for civil engineering works or construction works to be performed; to eliminate the need that apparatuses such as a power switchboard and a generator are loaded on a platform of one vehicle and tools necessary for fieldwork are loaded on another vehicle; and to enable a platform space to be used widely and effectively in case the platform is not occupied by a conventional generator.
In order to attain the above object, in a vehicle having a side PTO according to the present invention, a generator that can generate electric power for welding, lighting, and electric tools is installed under the platform of the vehicle. In addition, a speed-increasing gear is installed at one side of the generator, and at the other side of the generator, a power switchboard is installed as integral with the generator. Furthermore, the side PTO installed on a transmission case is connected to the speed-increasing gear with a propeller shaft.
Moreover, the power switchboard is provided with three types of connector receptacles, one of which is a receptacle for welding and has a thumbwheel for regulating current.